


riverbanks

by quietdays



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, also cliche high school trope bc im a walking cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdays/pseuds/quietdays
Summary: conversations, misunderstandings, a smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> maybe... i'll make this a series? like convos in a riverbank i have no fucking clue ??!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!! also i forgot how to write properly. sorry abt that. oh god this is so short because i got angry at it
> 
> tumblr: quietdays

“You okay, bud?”  Ryuji taps Akira’s shoulder as he takes a seat beside him, surprising him. He smiles apologetically at the other, “Sorry about that.”

“… S’okay.” Akira mumbles as he returns to his normal disposition: calm and unbreakable.

It Is a cliché spot, yes, the riverbank in where they look over a sunset as they sit on green grass that probably should not be sit on and yet there they are. Two kids in high school sitting quietly, one spiked blond and the other bespectacled. The reddish-orange glow of the sun bounces off the hair of Ryuji making his hair glow a soft orange, and as Akira looks at him he cannot help but feel safe and warm.

“Not joking here bud, you okay?” Ryuji asks once again, “You’ve been off ever since like, a while ago.”

Akira merely shrugs. He wasn’t one who likes talking anyways and at the moment perhaps he does not want to answer. Ryuji sighs.

“You know, sometimes I can’t really read you at all, man.” Ryuji admits as he stretches his arms. “One moment I think you’re okay and then you’re not. Well, I guess it’s one of your charms too.”

Akira tries to stop the grin making his way into his face but the other still spots it.

“You should smile more. It suits you  _and_  it helps us know what you’re thinking.” Ryuji grins at him. “It’s getting really tiring trying to guess what you’re feeling.”

“I’ll try my best then.” Akira replies dryly but his smile doesn’t fade away. He feels hunger in his stomach but he’s not sure if it’s hunger for food or for something else. “Want to get ramen?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and then they went to get some ramen and the whole thing had a date-y vibe to it.


End file.
